El Estudio
by Saubree
Summary: Traduccion. Sherlock/Mycroft implicito. Por regla general, la relación entre ellos siempre debía ser 'delicada', se podria decir.


**Título**: El Estudio.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Sherlock/ Mycroft y su difícil relación  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Mycroft / Sherlock, Sherlock /John implícito, Mycroft / OFC implícito. ¡Incesto implícito! Si no es lo tuyo por favor se libre de dar un click atrás, estás advertido.

**Disclaimers:** Nada es mío, ni los personajes ni la idea del fic. Es una** TRADUCCIÓN **inglés-español, el Nick de la autora es Lucybun en Livejournal. Para futuras referencias abajo deje el link de donde provino. Todo con autorización, por cierto.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo amas?<p>

La respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio. Silencio petulante, si tal cosa fuera posible.

No estaban uno frente al otro. Cada uno sentado en los extremos opuestos del sofá, frente al fuego. Mamá había insistido en que los dos se sentaran ahí. No sería bueno que alguno atrapara un resfriado. Ella estaba fuera supervisando al personal, por supuesto. Ella era la conductora principal de la orquesta holmesiana.

-Es una pregunta sencilla, Sherlock.

—Yo no he dicho que no se la respuesta, Mycroft. Simplemente no quiero decirte la respuesta.

—Ahh. —como si esa replica hubiese sido la respuesta a su pregunta. —Él es un buen hombre. Es bueno para ti también, ¿no es así? Has tenido suerte al encontrarlo.

—Sí.

—Por supuesto, mantenerlo es el problema, ¿cierto?

—Cállate, Mycroft.

—Simplemente estoy señalando que no tienes el mejor… historial, deberíamos decir. No es que sea enteramente tu culpa, supongo.

— ¿No lo crees? —veneno incrédulo quemando en su tono. —Lo digo en serio, no tendré esta conversación contigo. No haremos esto.

— ¿Hacer que exactamente? Estoy meramente charlando con mi hermano menor en nuestra casa familiar acerca de su nuevo interés amoroso.

—Aburrido. —Dijo Sherlock tratando de inyectar su desdén normal en estas palabras. Fallando.

—Oh, no creo que sea aburrido, Sherlock. Y tú tampoco lo piensas.

Sherlock quería marcharse. Dejar ese cuarto, esa casa, ese hom...- simplemente irse.

—Me iré entonces, ¿está bien? No me importa ser el difícil. Es el rigor ahora. —espetó, al tiempo que se levantaba de sofá.

—No seas tan dramático, por el amor de Dios. No iras a ningún lado. Tampoco yo si te interesa. Los dos sabemos que estamos atrapados aquí. Para bien o para mal, hmmm? —Con esa sonrisa que no era un sonrisa. La sonrisa de un tiburón pero aun así se sentó de nuevo. Cayó un poco brusco en la esquina del sofá. Ambos lograron sentarse en silencio durante un rato. Miradas en el fuego, pretendiendo que el otro no estaba ahí. Pretendiendo estar en cualquier lugar excepto esa casa, ese estudio.

—Sí.

— ¿Si que, Sherlock?

—Si lo amo.

Mycroft parpadeo un par de veces, inmóvil. Su respiración se hizo profunda mientras trataba de no apretar los dientes, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando tratando de tragar el nudo que se estaba haciendo en su garganta.

—Bien, eso es bueno, Sherlock. —Logró articular después de un momento, ni siquiera su sonrisa ensayada, solo inexpresividad. —Está bien amar. Es bueno que ames a alguien ma…—Bien, es bueno que ames al alguien, Sherlock.

—Puedes terminar esa frase también.

—Lo hice, acabo de terminarla.

—No, no es cierto. Incluso lo haré más fácil para ti. Lo amo. Lo amo tanto como tú la amas a ella. —Dijo con una mirada al anillo en el dedo de Mycroft. —Así que termina esa frase, Mycroft! —Dijo con su tono de voz aumentando. Nunca pudo controlarse. Maldita sea. El realmente era el difícil, siempre.

—Bien, bien entonces. —La ira se filtraba en su propia voz. —Está bien amar, Sherlock. Es bueno que ames a alguien MÁS. ¿Está bien? ¿¡Estás satisfecho ahora?

Ambos se giraron en direcciones opuestas. Emociones empujando su respiración demasiado rápido. El calor del fuego brindándoles color a sus normalmente pálidos rostros.

Mamá eligió este momento para entrar al estudio. —Juro que estas chicas temporales que enviaron no tienen esperanza a veces pero tu padre simplemente se resiste a mantener un equipo completo. Piensa que es una pérdida de dinero. Por supuesto, el no tiene que lidiar con estas personas.

Se sentó en un sillón con respaldo, cerca del sofá, volvió su mirada penetrante hacia sus dos hijos. —Ustedes dos han estado peleando. Honestamente uno pensaría que ambos habrían superado esta etapa para este momento. Es ridículo en este punto.

Los dos murmuraron —Si, mama. —En unisonó practicado. Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando, cada uno por sus propias razones, hasta que el reloj marco las seis.

—Bien, supongo que deben dirigirse a las escaleras. Las personas deberían comenzar a llegar en una hora. —Mrs. Holmes les recordó al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

Los hombres se quedaron mientras ella flotaba fuera de la habitación. Ellos la vieron irse, entonces finalmente se miraron el uno al otro.

—No lo estoy, ¿sabes? No estoy satisfecho. No estoy satisfecho con migo. No estoy _satisfecho _con nada… —respiró profundo. —es solo que… no lo estoy, Mycroft, nunca.

—Oh, Sherlock. —Suspiró. —Tampoco yo. Pero mamá tiene razón. Deberíamos haber superado esto para este tiempo. Esto no puede seguir.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Mycroft. —Dijo con un deje de resignación que el otro hombre nunca había escuchado de él antes.

—Después de ti entonces, hermano. —hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con su mano.

Sherlock tomo aire como si quisiera decir algo más, pero lo pensó mejor. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Mycroft estaba orgulloso de él por eso. Orgulloso de lo que necesitó para no mirar atrás, para poner esto... lo que sea que fuese… detrás de él. El estaba orgulloso y mas que un poco celoso. Y al caminar a través de esa puerta en la estela de su hermano, él sabía que un pequeño pedazo de su corazón, Sus corazones, se estaba quedando atrás en esa habitación. Nunca volvería a entrar.

..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Me encantó desde un inicio, por eso pedí autorización para que me dejaran traducirlo. La idea de un Sherlock 'madurando' un poco al dejar todo eso atrás, para quedarse con John y no con Mycroft!.. No lo sé, pero simplemente encuentro triste este fic, realmente _movió_ algo dentro de mí.

El link original se encuentra aquí:::: http: / lucybun . livejournal . com / 4428 . html ::::::

Como siempre, comentarios, recomendaciones, correcciones, etc.…. Sean libres de expresarlos, tal vez que no soy la mejor de mundo en cuanto a traducciones corresponde pero trato de transcribir los fanfictions con las ideas originales del autor y con los adjetivos que mejor les vayan… Si encuentras algún error de ortografía or so, házmelo saber.. Siempre es bueno mejorar.


End file.
